The Unsuspecting and The Undeserving
by 8Daisy8
Summary: "If you want," the boy said, causing the girl to look back up at him. "I could walk you home." The girl blushed deeper, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Oh, no, that's okay. I don't want to be too much trouble." "It's not a big deal. We walk the same way home. I just live a little farther than you." He smiled in offering. [Oneshot, unless well-received]


**The Unsuspecting & The Undeserving**

**Chapter 1: Offer**

She stood away from the wall, not by much though. The sun shone on her black and white shoes, slanting from the shadow of a nearby tree. The sun was still a considerable distance in the sky as she waited for the familiar car to pull up next to her. Her mother usually wasn't so late, and if she was, she would send a message or call to apologize beforehand. The not-too-tall, not-too-short girl was starting to worry a bit.

But as she waited, her mind drifted elsewhere, to a common subject on her mind; her body. She didn't have much cleavage, but her waist dipped in around her ribs while her hips expanded, forming dramatic curves. The insecurity in her began to rise the more she thought about it and she tucked her elbows into the crevice above her hips, cupping her hands in front of her.

Her navy blue skirt swayed just above her knees from the slight breeze, and the girl tucked her arms around herself tighter, crumpling her yellow sweatshirt. She reached up to tuck a lock of her medium-length, caramel brown hair behind her ear as the breeze rustled it. A significant amount of time must have passed, for the sky was turning an orange color, the clouds colored like cotton candy.

She briefly looked around her, finding the school grounds deserted. A clanking noise sounded and the girl looked over to the chain-link fence, finding that the wind was picking up, rattling the metal. With nothing else to look at, her eyes remained on the fence, half-lidded with far-away thoughts.

Turning her head the opposite direction, her mind froze with shock as her amber eyes were met with dark blue ones two inches away. His hand was raised, not in a defensive manor, but more of a waving one.

"Hey," he spoke, still smothering the girl's eyes with his own. He dropped the raised hand to his side, letting it lay limp against his khaki pants. "Didn't you hear me talking to you? I even waved my hand in front of you to catch your attention."

"O-oh. I'm sorry." The girl flushed slightly. "I must have been off in my own world again." She tapped her head lightly for emphasis, giving a half-hearted smile. Then she curiously looked the boy over, who remained silent, before returning her sights back to his abysmal eyes. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not exactly," he started. "I was just going to ask why you were standing here alone in near darkness."

"Oh, that." The girl shuffled her feet, looking over at the sun, which was barely visible behind the horizon. "My mother is late today. She usually picks me up from school every day, but she's still not here. I'm actually beginning to get worried." Her brow furrowed slightly, gazing at the ground in thought.

"If you want," the boy said, causing the girl to look back up at him. "I could walk you home."

The girl blushed deeper, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Oh, no, that's okay. I don't want to be too much trouble."

"It's not a big deal. We walk the same way home. I just live a little farther than you." He smiled in offering.

"How do you know where I live?" the girl asked curiously. The boy started walking and she fell into step beside him, awaiting his answer.

"I see you in your car, passing me while I walk this way. And sometimes, I walk past your house and your curtains are usually open, so I see you and your mother, and what I assume to be your sisters."

"Oh? What do you see exactly?" She raised her eyebrows at him, and she noticed how beautiful his short blonde hair looked in the dim light of the evening.

"Well, I don't want you to think of me as some kind of perv, so first of all, I've never seen you indecently." He looked at her seriously, continuing when she nodded in understanding. "A few times, I've seen you eating dinner with your family, playing with your sisters… Wait, those are your sisters, right?"

The girl giggled slightly, nodding her head again.

"Although, I've never seen any sort of father figure around," he eyed her, awaiting an explanation. The girl remained silent for a few minutes as they continued walking. "You know, that was kind of a personal question. Nevermind."

"No, it's okay..." Her eyes looked into his for a moment before falling back to the sidewalk. "He was a good man, my father. He was always kind towards my mother, my sisters, and I." She smiled in remembrance. "He supported our family so we never had to worry about money or such things. The one fault my father had was that he used to smoke a lot. And as it would turn out, he died from lung cancer a few years ago."

The boy kept his eyes on the girl the whole time she talked, watching for emotion on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay. " The girl's eyes filled with sadness but also slight happiness at the memory of her father. But then she looked ahead into the distance thoughtfully. "You know, I can't believe I'm telling you all this. I don't even know your name."

He chuckled softly. "It's Youhei Sunohara. I already know your name. It's Nagisa Furukawa, right?" He looked over at the girl with a soft smile, eyes filled with a cheerfulness that she was unable to place.

"Yeah," she answered quietly, blushing at the fact that he knew her name. "I pass you a lot in the halls at school and I see you hanging out with Tomoya sometimes."

He gave another smile, and then gestured to the house they had stopped in front of. "This is your house, right?"

"Yeah…" The girl glanced over at her house momentarily before looking back to the boy, who was surprisingly the same height as her. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you for walking me home, Youhei. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"You're welcome. It was no problem at all." He smiled at her again. For a moment, he looked slightly shy, before saying, "So… Nagisa?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Do you think we could hang out sometime?"

The girl could feel her face burning up as she took a moment to digest the words. "Sure," she said with a smile.

"Okay. So I'll see you later, Nagisa," Youhei smiled brightly, offering a small wave.

"Yeah." She gave a smile before waving and turning to walk into her house.


End file.
